Cyborg Helios
Cyborg Helios is a cyborg (half-mechanical) Bakugan that is "evolved form" of Viper Helios. He despised Drago and wished to become the Ultimate Bakugan. It looks the same as Turbine Helios. On the official Bakugan website, Bakugan.com, and on Bakugan Dimensions it was mistakenly called Helios. Information Description Cyborg Helios was a Transform Bakugan. It transformed from Viper Helios. It now has mechanical wings, metal armor, a robotic tail, and a cyborg left eye. Like Altair and Hades, Cyborg Helios had a spinning ring inside his body. He was Spectra Phantom's Guardian Bakugan. He "evolved", or rather, "transformed", into Helios MK2. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia In episode 21, when Spectra challenges Mira, he easily won and she asked him how much power did the Cyborg Helios use to defeat Mira, and Cyborg Helios simply answered that he only used 20 percent power to defeat Mira. In the second round it used all of its power and defeated Wilda and Baliton really easily. In episode 24, he faced Drago and won the first and third rounds for two reasons, one because it was unexpected, and two he became Maxus Helios. In episode 25, he fought Maxus Dragonoid and it was a match until episode 26 which has not been determined because the battle was terminated and he still faced Drago in a head to head fight. In episode 31, Helios was upgraded into a Mark 2 version of himself. He is the same Helios, but with more armor and more power, he can now become Maxus Helios MK2. ; Ability Cards * FARBAS: Heals all damage done to Cyborg Helios and keeps his power equal to the opponent's if it is higher than his. * Defuse Quasar: Brings the opponent's power level back to their base level and adds 300 Gs to Cyborg Helios. * Explosion Lambda: Nullifies all the opponent's abilities and adds 500 Gs to Cyborg Helios. * Chaos Shock Cannon: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. * General Quasar: Adds 200 Gs to Cyborg Helios. 'Weaknesses' Unlike Hades or Altair, Cyborg Helios does not seem to have any weaknesses, however he does have some weak points: * If Spectra does not activate FARBAS when Cyborg Helios is weakened, his body can turn bitter and suffer cruel damage and faint. * In episode 24, Cyborg Helios was unable to analyze strategy of his opponents, his Farbas ability wouldn't work and his Explosion Lambda did barely anything due to Neo Dragonoid learning a new Perfect Core ability "Maximum Dragon". This may have been due to the fact that previous battle data did not include anything on "Maximum Dragon". Maxus Helios Maxus Helios consists of Cyborg Helios, Subterra Scraper, Ventus Klawgor, Darkus Foxbat, Pyrus Fencer, Aquos Leefram, and Haos Spindle. Game Cyborg Helios was first released as Helios in BakuBronze series, then as Special Attack Bakugan renamed Turbine Helios. In Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge, they brought back Cyborg Helios. It is only seen in Darkus. In it's Pyrus Variation it can have 680 Gs, 610 Gs, or 450 Gs. In the Toys"R"Us Special Maxus Helios Set it has a grey color overall with dark red highlights. It has 650 Gs like Neo Dragonoid (7in1 Maxus). Trivia * FARBAS stands for F'ully '''A'utomated 'R'eaction 'BA'ttle 'S'ystem. * Cyborg Helios was one of the few Bakugan released in the BakuMutation series. * The Spectra battle set comes with Cyborg Helios, though Meta Helios consists of Viper Helios and Metalfencer. * On Bakugan.com and Bakugan Dimension Cyborg Helios is mistakenly called Helios. * In the anime, Spectra sometimes called him Cyborg Pyrus Helios instead of Pyrus Cyborg Helios. This could explain why Cyborg Helios is mistaken for the normal Helios. * In Bakugan: Defenders of the Core he is referred to as Mechanical Helios. * Cyborg Helios is one of the three peices of Maxus Helios that was re-released in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders the others being, Fencer and Foxbat. * He has the shortest evolution time of any Bakugan. * Like Hex Dragonoid, this form of Helios is the same because he still knew "General Quasar". He might have still known his other abilities but wasn't proven. The only proof is his "Geneal Quasar" ability. * In ball form, his horn looks similar to Delta Dragonoid. * When he used '''FARBAS for the first time, aura surrounded his body like "Nova Blazer X" did when Spectra revealed Chaos Ability X. * Cyborg Helios can connect with BakuNano. Gallery Anime earth song_bakugan style__0033.jpg|Cyborg Helios being created File:Helios.gif|Cyborg Helios in Sphere mode cyborgball.PNG|Cyborg Helios in Sphere mode File:Helios0.jpg|Cyborg Helios in real mode Cyborg Helios (Summoned).jpg|Cyborg Helios cyborgsform.PNG|Cyborg Helios cyborglvswilda.PNG|Cyborg Helios vs. Subterra Wilda on Gate Card Subterra Reactor cyborgquasar.PNG|Cyborg Helios using Defuse Quasar cyborgspectraand.PNG|Cyborg Helios with Spectra cyborglfrabas.PNG|Cyborg Helios using FARBAS cyborglattacked.PNG|Cyborg Helios attacked by Neo Dragonoid's fire cyborgschockcannon.PNG|Cyborg Helios using ability Chaos Shock Cannon FARBAS Scanning Wilda.jpg|FARBAS Scanning Wilda Cyborg Helios Using Explosion Lambda in Wilda and Baliton.jpg|Helios using Explosion Lambda on Wilda and Baliton FARBAS Realining Systems.jpg|FARBAS Realining Systems cyborglambda.PNG|Cyborg Helios using Explosion Lambda cyborgvsdrago.PNG|Cyborg Helios vs. Neo Dragonoid in the battle without abilities cyborgsbitingdrago.PNG|Cyborg Helios biting Neo Dragonoid cyborgsattackdrago.PNG|Cyborg Helios attacking Drago cyborgsleep.PNG|Cyborg Helios about to rest after the battle vlcsnap-2010-11-08-15h33m46s27.png|Cyborg Helios chsg.jpg|Cyborg Helios scanned by Bakugan Gauntlet Spectra_and_Cyborg_Helios_by_DeinosRex.jpg|Spectra and Cyborg Helios Game File:Helios-haos.jpg|Haos Cyborg Helios File:!BYIj_UQBGk~$(KGrHgoH-C8EjlLly(kEBKf6lZJP2Q~~_12.jpg|Subterra Cyborg Helios File:Helios-pyrus-frost.jpg|BakuFrost Pyrus Cyborg Helios File:Helios-clear-half.jpg|BakuMutation Pyrus Cyborg Helios File:Helios-pyrus-half.jpg|BakuMutation Pyrus Cyborg Helios File:Helios-aquos-clear-half.jpg|BakuMutation Aquos Cyborg Helios File:Metahelios-ventus.jpg|Ventus Meta Helios File:12_thumb.jpg|Pyrus Cyborg Helios File:Aquos_BakuMutation_Cyborg_Helios.jpg|BakuMutation Aquos Cyborg Helios Unseen Helios.gif|Pyrus Helios Darkus Helios.gif|Darkus Helios Haos Helios.gif|Haos Helios File:Img_5217520.jpg|Darkus Gundalian Invaders Cyborg Helios 96CA79MLFO.jpg|Subterra Cyborg Helios Patryk Jan Cesarz 20 HAOSWOLF (32).jpg helios_NB.png thumbnail-23.jpg Others File:Helios00.jpg|Cyborg Helios on New Vestroia's checklist poster File:Ventus Helios.JPG|Ventus Cyborg Helios on Bakugan Dimensions. Helios.PNG|Pyrus Cyborg Helios Vs Haos Phantom Dharak Haos Cyborg Helios.png|Haos Helios 2aguqfs.jpg|Evo Cyborg Helios Darkus Evo Helios.png|Evo Helios Aquos_Helios.png Darkus_Helios.png Pyrus_Helios.png Subterra_Helios.png Ventus_Helios.png Clear_Helios.png Category:Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugans Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:Vestal Technology Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Maxus Bakugan Category:Vexos Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Connecting Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Former Villains